


仲夏百日菊

by Faircity



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016), Never Let Me Go (2010), The November Man (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 如果战后Smitty当了医生……





	1. Chapter 1

百日菊的花语依颜色而异。洋红或胭脂红的百日菊象征持续的爱情，绯红色的代表亘古不变的心意，而在此花的原产地北美墨西哥高原村落，初次坠入爱河的少女常得心仪的少年馈赠纯白色百日菊，它的意思是：我所爱之人善良纯洁。百日菊流传到欧美后，天主教文化有传说，百日菊是天使翅膀的影子化成。  
————————————

 

雨，是在天边最后一抹微亮云灰沉下街道尽头的树影时落下来的。Desmond放下手中的圣经，起身挨个房间地关窗，最后查看完厨房，看到餐桌正中一口没动的那份晚餐，顿了一下，端去热第二遍。调好烤箱的时间转过身，窗外已是淅淅沥沥的暮色。餐桌能看到客厅和门廊的那个位置，斜放着Smitty那台掉了一道漆的银灰色二手奥利佛牌打字机，字模盖上不慎整齐地扔着几页手写草稿，他熟悉的蓝黑墨水笔迹相间着三四种颜色的涂涂改改，看到其中有黑色圆珠笔的字，他便知道这部分是最后定稿了。纸页不多，大约是自己早晨去上班后Smitty在下午医院实习的班次前赶着改出来的，Desmond小心地理好了，整整齐齐放在打字机旁边，这小小的一点进展让他露出一个由衷的笑。

食物的香味从烤箱飘溢出来，那是会让人觉得安稳踏实的气息，跟加了过多脂肪和防腐剂的军用罐头截然不同。这个想法让他有点惊讶，毕竟钢锯岭上那场最惨烈的血战已经远离他8年多，而他出于好奇翻看Smitty的医学课本时读到过，嗅觉记忆在所有感官记忆中会最早被遗忘，可总是一些日常的气味——新烤的罂粟籽面包，薰衣草香皂洗过的床单，新换过墨带的打字机墨块飞快敲过的白纸，当然，还有Smitty染着医院消毒水味儿的衬衫和alpha那头耀眼金发发丝间糅合着阳光和图书馆旧纸张的温暖气息——将他记忆深处那些血红、烟黑和湛蓝色混乱交错着的剪影画面再次拼接、聚光、重放。

这挺不可思议的，不是吗？——Desmond这么想着——如果8年多以前的自己能有望见未来的超能力，看到今天的场景、闻到此刻家里的气息，想必也会有同感。毕竟那场血战进行中，没有人会想到薰衣草和热面包，更不会想到8年后，当年端着重机枪杀起日本鬼子最狠最多的那个高大步兵，现在却以救死扶伤为职；而在战场了救了他和许多战友的小医务兵，依然忠贞宁静地陪在他身边。

 

感谢胜利前夕辞世的罗斯福总统留下的优厚退役军人福利政策，他们都得到了拿着政府奖学金重返校园的机会*。在加州的医疗营地一边等待退伍审批程序一边养伤时Smitty认认真真和他商量起这事儿，年轻alpha的主意是，他去工作，让Desmond考大学申请奖学金。

“你不是一直想当医生吗，Desmond？”

彼时还坐在轮椅上的beta医务兵在Smitty的病床边轻摩自己alpha的手背，即使胸口还缠满绷带靠在床头，Smitty的手也总是温暖干净的，每一次都让他觉得像触摸着蓝岭山四月正午的阳光。

“我26岁了，Smitty，离开学校十多年，不知道还能不能念得下来，就算我申请到医学院，怕也要三十好几才能毕业……”

说这些的时候他微笑着，好像并不难过，反而说的是件轻松有趣的小事，看到alpha不赞同地扬起右眉，张口似要反驳，他轻捏了一下对方的手腕，温柔地劝止了。

“你入伍时才离开学校没几年，年纪也轻，”Desmond笑道，“战术课上你总是全连第一名，什么东西都是说一遍你就记得……你比我聪明多了，Smitty。”

Smitty还是忍不住反对：“嘿，我可想不出法子赤手空拳从峭壁救下来75个伤员！”年轻alpha有点费力地单手撑了一下，坐直了俯身望住爱人的眼睛，“要我说，咱们两个人都试试看，怎么样？”

Desmond在心里无声地叹了口气。大概是beta的天性，他是两个人中比较心细的那一方，退伍军人的奖学金政策他仔仔细细研读考量了好几遍。虽然全部免除了学费，但生活补贴和退伍福利仅仅够维持最基本的生活而已，要是配偶双方都不全职工作，手头肯定会很紧。他们已经决定都恢复健康后就结婚，想必婚后孩子也很快会来，那时日子必然更加捉襟见肘。他和Smitty的童年都笼罩在经济危机的阴影下，深知饥饿和贫穷的滋味，他不想让自己的孩子再受委屈。

可这些，他都不能跟Smitty说，他太了解Smitty，虽然比他小五岁、其实差不多还算个半大孩子，然而从向他表白的那一刻起，这个大男孩就自觉地肩负起alpha的责任，竭尽所能照顾他，发誓要给他最好的，又怎么可能让他为了自己做出牺牲？所以Desmond故意伸了个懒腰，笑嘻嘻半开玩笑地说道：“重新捡起书本对我来说太累啦，Smitty，我可是拼了命才活着从冲绳回来的，你总得让我休息休息吧？”

他记得当时Smitty将信将疑地看了他好一会儿，才最终接受了这个决定。其实未必是相信了他那套说辞，只是相信他的倔劲儿。这个平时比多数omega脾气还温顺的beta，骨子里却莫名是南方老派alpha的执拗，Desmond Doss认准的事儿，那就谁也说服不了。

今年已经是他们结婚的第七年，也是Smitty在医学院的最后一个学年，暑假结束后，alpha就正式成为医生了。回想起在医疗营做出决定那个午后，Desmond一点儿也不后悔。Smitty还不满30岁，前面是前途无量的、漫长的职业生涯，想到爱人未来能挽救的生命、以及那些病患的家人，他就无比感谢上帝。

烤箱定时器叮的一声，提醒他食物已经再次热好。Smitty今年在西奈山医院的急诊部实习，常遇到临时的紧急案例或手术，一个月能准时回家吃晚饭的日子一只手数的过来，还要挤出时间准备毕业论文和答辩，忙得焦头烂额，有时候一天只能睡三四个小时。Desmond瞄了一眼墙上的时钟，决定把吃的留在烤箱里保温，自己在餐桌前坐下，给打字机上了一张新纸——因为心疼丈夫，又怕他休息太少工作时精力不集中出什么事，所以他时常会帮Smitty誊打一下改好的论文稿，为他节省些时间。

打完第6页时，雨点敲在玻璃窗上的噼啪声忽地紧了，Desmond下意识地停下来又看了一眼时钟：快十点了。虽然离市区不算特别远，但他们家这里相对偏僻，城铁车站是个小站，不是每班车次都会停站。他暗自祈祷Smitty千万别错过了末班城铁才好。

退伍的第一年Desmond几乎全都呆在弗吉尼亚的退伍军人医院养伤治病，Smitty就借住在一位纽约籍战友家的阁楼上埋头准备高中文凭考试和大学申请。等Desmond身体好了一点、Smitty也进了医学院，就商量着结婚。因为Smitty没有家人了，Doss家大部分亲友都在弗吉尼亚，婚礼就在林奇堡办，婚后的房子是Smitty独自在纽约找的。载着新郎的汽车停在一个清净整洁的街口时，Desmond看着路边两排带庭院的独立小洋房真的有点吓着了。他之前只在Smitty的大学入学典礼上来过纽约一次，却也知道这里房价在全美国甚至全世界都是最贵的，再说他们就是新婚小家庭，没有那么大的空间需求，他笃定Smitty必然会租一间位于市区离大学不远的公寓房，没料到他的alpha却默不作声地用军人伤病保险金加上入伍前的全部积蓄付了一幢独门独院家庭住宅的首付金。房子便宜自然有些老旧失修，只有一大两小三个卧室，位置也在远郊；好在Smitty参军前在一个建筑承包商手下打过工，老Doss不喝酒时也当真毫无保留地把祖传的木工手艺教会了Desmond，夫夫俩利用闲暇时间一点一滴修整好了房子和庭院（这个时候房间少反而成了优势），地方虽然偏僻一些，走过两条街和一个小公园就是城铁站。Desmond的车还是入伍前买的，从林奇堡开到了纽约，Smitty在大一的暑假打了三份工，攒钱买了一辆旧福特，不过西奈山医院离地铁步行不过三分钟，去年开始在那儿实习后Smitty通常选择搭城铁再转地铁通勤，能避开早晚高峰大拥堵，还可以省些汽油费——只要能成功赶上末班城铁。

大门那儿传来的熟悉动静及时消缓了beta的焦虑。他赶紧起身迎出去，Smitty脱下的雨衣正稀里哗啦落着雨水，除了裤脚和皮鞋，身上却没湿，Desmond松了口气，对玄关地板和门垫上的一大滩水视而不见，上前攀住Smitty的手臂，轻吻了一下自己alpha的唇角。

“还好吗？我刚才还在担心，你又错过了末班车。”

双唇的暖意因为轻细反而特别深切，跟刚被他关在几十英寸外的湿凉雨夜截然相反，Alpha冰蓝色的眼睛因此弯出一个暖暖的笑意。一只手拥住自己的丈夫，另一只手则拎着湿哒哒的雨衣下意识尽量远离Desmond，他回吻上那两片柔软的唇瓣。

“Dossy。”

Desmond笑了笑，伸手接过Smitty手里的雨衣，这才发现不是家里的。Smitty一边换鞋一边提供了解释：“急诊的保安大叔看我没带伞，借给我的。”

等他换了干净的T恤和法兰绒裤下楼来到厨房，扑面而来的饭菜香味儿才让连轴转了十几个钟头的alpha彻底放松下来，抽了抽鼻子，舔着嘴唇坐下来：“酥皮派！”

Desmond的酥皮派是Smitty最喜欢的菜之一——并不是说Desmond的烹调有什么他不喜欢的。方子是Bertha娘家的，千层酥皮用的是橄榄油和融化了粗麦粉的热酥油，而非市面惯用的动物脂肪，吃起来反而更清酥绵爽，配上鸡胸肉、杂色蘑菇、芦笋和嫩豌豆做的滚烫内馅儿，Smitty每次都要拿最后一块面包擦干净瓷盘子裂缝里的最后一滴酱汁。

这晚他如常夸赞了Desmond的手艺、得到确定回答丈夫已经在之前先吃过了晚饭，拿起刀叉吃饭的速度还是很快，想必这一天高强度的工作下来饿的不轻，却没像往常那样一边狼吞虎咽，一边问问Desmond这一天的日常，吃完了酥皮派，他一小口一小口地撕下白面包放进嘴里，Desmond看到他甚至忘了涂黄油，他没说什么，只是从冰箱拿橙汁出来帮Smitty添满时绕到丈夫身后，抚了抚那头已经微微留长的金发：“胃口不好吗，亲爱的？”

Smitty这才略一惊似的回过神，然后抬头看到那双温暖棕眸中的忧疑，才意识到自己的时态是让爱人担心了——八年相爱、七年婚姻之后，已经没有什么能瞒得过Desmond那双格外聪灵的眼睛了，而他的隐瞒技巧却没比七年前高明多少。于是他放下被撕得乱七八糟的面包，顿了一下，最终还是开口道：“你记得Collins医生？Lawrence Collins……”

Desmond当然记得。除了几位落户或原籍在此的老战友，他们两个人在纽约无亲无故，这位和善的中年beta医生可以说是他们为数不多的“亲友”之一，Smitty大四的暑假被分到哈莱姆医疗中心的急救部实习，Collins医生是带他的导师，战时也作为战地军医服役，参加了南欧最惨烈的安济奥战役**，侥幸生还，却在日本投降的前一天失去了在太平洋战场任海军少尉的弟弟。医生一直未婚，没有别的亲人，听说Smitty和他的丈夫都曾在弟弟阵亡的地方战斗，而且他的丈夫还是那位大名鼎鼎的英雄医务兵，一定要在西村一家名声悠久的老餐厅请他们吃一顿晚餐，后来就跟夫夫二人都成了好友，虽然Smitty只在他手下实习了三个月，却受益匪浅，圣诞节时他们刚去Collins医生家拜访过，Desmond还记得他兴致勃勃地跟Smitty探讨特别有趣或复杂的病例时的样子。按照规矩，Smitty恭恭敬敬地称呼Collins医生或老师，医生却坚持让Desmond叫他的教名Lawrence，这让Smitty好几次开玩笑地喊着偏心。

“Lawrence出了什么事吗？”

“老师……他今早去世了。车祸。”

屋里长时间的沉默，反显得窗外本已小下来的夜雨声格外清晰。Desmond从震惊里稍缓过来时，说不出是因这噩耗太突兀，还是太残忍，只觉得胸口一阵闷悸，刚才轻搭在爱人肩头的右手不自持地扣紧了手指。Smitty察觉到了，用自己的左右覆上他的手指，宽大掌心传递着alpha难掩悲伤的安抚，干燥而粗糙的熟悉触感，缓解了Desmond的疼痛。

“天哪，Smitty，这真是……”

“真是太操蛋了，对吧。”即将成为医生的alpha青年已经很久没说过脏话了，Desmond这才看清楚他眼里有着细微的血丝，眼角微微泛着红，“活着挺过了安济奥的海滩和墨索里尼的狙击手，结果死在疲劳驾驶的纽约卡车司机手里……”

Desmond本来想说的当然不是“操蛋”，可他明白此刻Smitty的心必定像浸在一桶结着冰的苦醋里，所以他只是从身后搂住爱人的脖颈，不再说什么。或许是童年的经历，或许是军旅生涯的印记，他们两个都不是擅于言辞的人，但总知道哪些微小的举动或触摸能给对方一些慰解。

这次也不例外。

Smitty匆匆吃了晚饭，又在餐桌上摊开书本修改起毕业论文来。医学院的课业繁重，Desmond已经习惯了，他清晨要赶去城里上班，一般都会先去睡。因为晚间得知的噩耗，他有些辗转难眠，幸而雨声是极好的助眠剂，侧耳听着那断断续续的淅沥声，仿佛又回到了搭乘医疗舰回国的那些夜晚，他和Smitty躺在同一间舱室，两张病床之间只隔一条勉强通行一人的通道，海上下雨的夜里，Smitty总是醒着，费力地伸出带着伤痕的手臂，他也赶紧伸手握住他的手，两个人悬空相握的手臂在昏白夜灯下落在在那条狭窄通道上的影子，好像一颗终于圆满了的心……

他梦里的军舰忽地颠簸了一下，身边的位置一沉，然后恢复了平静。朦胧中，他整个人被属于熟夏和青春交替的微热体温暖暖地包围住，后背紧贴着厚实有力的胸膛。Smitty结实的手臂圈住他依然细瘦的腰线，力道难以察觉地比往时重了一分，似乎曾经差点丢失了心爱宝贝的孩子，好容易找到了，于是抹着泪珠再也不肯松手。

在这个再次不得不面对“失去”的雨夜，他再次由衷地感谢他不信的那个上帝，让他不管失去什么、失去谁，都拥有Desmond，他的小医务兵。

————TBC————

* 罗斯福总统执政期间制定的征兵和退伍政策第一次从法律上和经济上支持帮助退伍士兵重返校园获得学位和职业资格证书。主要政策包括对轴心国宣战后入伍服役满18个月并荣誉退伍的军人有资格申请政府和军队的全额奖学金，因为参战没有完成高中学业但已满18岁的军人可以破格获得高中毕业证书，政府设立课程项目并资助退伍时未满25岁、没有高中文凭的退伍军人学习考取高中文凭，一些国防相关企业优先录用通过这一政策获得大学或研究生文凭的退伍军人等。通过这一政策得以重返校园并在日后有所成就、尤其是实现阶级更进的前二战美军官兵活跃于战后半个多世纪以来的各行各业。

** 1944年1月-6月之间发生在意大利西部安济奥海滩的盟军登陆战。是南欧战役中盟军伤亡最惨重、耗时最长的一次，二战盟军反攻阶段开始后，解放南欧被占领去的所有战役中，只有这次盟军的伤亡和被俘人数超过轴心国军队。美军第95和93后送医院（伤员送下前线后的第一步正规医疗服务站）肩负美、英、加三国联军和意大利当地抵抗运动友军的几乎所有战地救护和医疗支援任务，牺牲人数也超过南欧任何一次战役中非战斗医疗人员的阵亡率。

文中虚构角色Dr.Lawrence Collins取自同名的战地医生、作家，《第53后送医院：战地军医书信集》的作者，经历了包括安济奥战役在内的数次南欧收复战役，他和同僚留下的书信地图等为后来的南欧二战史研究提供了很多宝贵资料。这是我少年时代很喜欢的书，就借作者名字和经历用一下。


	2. Chapter 2

大概是昨天Collins医生不幸车祸丧生的消息霾示，第二天清晨，Desmond不自觉地将驾驶速度放到不太必要的慢，并且避开了一条较近但早高峰经常遇见超速车辆的路段，所以到家具店的街口时，远远就看见店外Schurtz先生那头银灰色短发，beta店主正取下最后一块橱窗板准备开门营业。

完婚搬到纽约的第二周，Desmond就开始找工作。战时他在太平洋热带岛屿感染了肺结核，虽然回国后治疗加休养了一年，算是痊愈，但身体基底损伤太重，体质大不如前，战前做熟的造船厂里的体力活儿是再也干不了了，他又绝不肯利用战争英雄的虚名谋个充门面的闲职，于是求职信写了二三十封都如石沉大海，直到连里的犹太裔战友Aaron告诉他自己社区犹太会堂的一位beta教友打算雇个店员。

Schurtz古董家具店坐落在苏荷区最受游客和年轻学生欢迎的古老商店街，Desmond站在那间保留着维多利亚风格的店铺前，打量着门楣上的手工浮雕花纹和厚铜铭牌上的意大利体店名，信心几乎被冲走了一半。这显然是间历史悠久的老商号，店主期待的应该是位识行通帐懂的熟手，他从没做过店员，又不懂古董家具……可是Aaron已经帮他说好了前来面试，怎么都得硬着头皮进去了。

店主Otto Schurtz先生是典型男性beta商人的模样，礼貌又略显疏离，虽然战友提过他大约40多岁，可深色的头发大半已染上银灰的尘霜，整整齐齐地向后拢着，配上一丝不苟的白衬衫和笔直羊毛西裤，更增添了几分威严。Desmond正在心里默默复习那些求职面试的惯例说辞，中年beta店主开口却问：“Aaron的战友？战时和他一起服役的？”

Desmond忙答是，Schurtz先生冷刻的眉心似是柔和下来：“Aaron说，你们一起打的最后一场仗，他腿上中了两枪，要不是你把他从悬崖上救下来，他就死在那个岛上了。”

前医务兵有点羞涩地微微一笑，丝毫不像媒体大肆报道的“孤胆英雄”，分明只是个初来纽约的南方乡下青年。

“那时候我是医务兵，职分所在，Aaron是个好战友。”

“铭记救命之恩，并不让一个人成为义人，只是让他有资格做‘人’而已。”

过了很多年，Desmond才偶然从别的地方读到那原来是一句犹太谚语。那天Shurtz先生淡定说出那句话后，从办公桌抽屉里拿出一套大小不一的钥匙，递给Desmond：“最大的那把铜的开店门，钢的是保险柜钥匙，菱形头那两把是库房的，小号那两把，开柜台的钱箱。其他的以后你可以慢慢熟悉。随便四下看看吧，有问题可以问我，明天正式上班。”

Desmond有点不敢相信：“明天？”

“家里不方便的话，”中年beta店主的目光轻掠过他左手无名指上的崭新婚戒，“下周一再过来也没问题的。”

Desmond惊讶的当然不是开工时间。直到几年后Smitty都跟Schurtz先生很熟了，他才在某天生意清淡坦诚问起Schurtz先生当时为什么会决定以熟练店员的薪水雇佣对这行业一窍不通、甚至初中都没念完的自己。

Schurtz先生在柜台后下意识地望了窗外一眼。那个工作日的下午，秋雨已经延绵了一天一夜，水幕笼罩的老街上几乎没有行人。一向衣着工整的中年beta商人第一次在Desmond面前解开衬衫袖扣，卷起袖管，当Desmond看清他左臂上一排六个数字的粗劣纹身，震惊地睁大了双眼，连呼吸都忘了，半晌才艰涩地轻喃出一声：“……上帝啊！……”

他的雇主重新放下袖管、扣好袖扣，甚至仔细捋平了几乎不存在的褶印，重新抬起头望向Desmond时，神情已回复一如既往的淡定，仿佛他在店面后那间小办公室里每日用打印机打出的商务报表，是不带有感情色彩的，Desmond却在他眼底清楚地看到一丝带着苦涩的柔软。

“奥斯维辛被苏联军队解放后，医疗资源远远不够，红十字会劝服苏军把一批生病、受伤的德国籍犹太囚犯送回德国解放区，交给刚刚攻占了波德边境几个地区的美军。我染了伤寒，也在高烧昏迷中被送了过去，醒过来时我看到一张微笑的脸，那是被关进集中营后的四年中我第一次看到别人对我笑……他是负责护理我的医务兵，那么年轻，不会超过20岁，瘦瘦的，军装袖子上的红十字袖标在他胳膊上都显得太大……我现在还经常想起那男孩，他的笑，他胳膊上的红十字袖标，他一勺一勺喂给我喝的热牛奶……”中年beta说着，朝Desmond略带忧伤地一笑，“你和他，有那么像的笑脸……”

Desmond忽然想起他来面试的那天，Schurtz先生说的那句话。战后他极少落泪，那是不多的场合之一。

后来又过了不少时日，他才知道，Schurtz一家本是个枝繁叶茂的大家族，然而战时20多名家族成员除了他和一位早年移民纽约创业的叔祖父，悉数死于各个纳粹集中营，包括他的beta妻子和一双未成年的儿女。战后他孑然一身，叔祖父终身未婚又年迈，才来纽约继承了家族的古董家具店，没过多久，叔祖父又病逝了，他便是真真正正的无亲无靠了。

或许这些原因皆有之，这位beta店主待Desmond更像家人而非雇员，耐心教会了他鉴别古董家具饰物和簿记、盘帐这些经商的技能，对他完全信任；Desmond也是个十分忠诚的员工和朋友，每天都比规定的工作时间提前一些来店里，做好各种开门的繁琐准备工作，只要他的手艺能胜任，一些修补改制家具的木工活儿他也主动承担了下来。所以这天他少见地比Schurtz先生晚到，反而觉得有点不好意思，打了声招呼就赶紧进去准备整理店面，店主却和声唤住了他。

“我做也是一样的。刚才Hannah过来说，她的货架好像出了什么毛病，不介意的话，麻烦你去帮她看看吧，Desmond。”

隔壁的店铺因为店面太小，空置了许久租不出去，四个月前才租给了这个叫做Hannah的波兰籍犹太beta姑娘，开了一家花店。或许因为是同族、自己的亡妻也是女性beta，又都是一个人在异乡经商，Schurtz先生对这位年轻的新邻居很照顾，Desmond也帮她修理过几次店里出故障的设施。Hannah很过意不去，时常送一瓶插好的鲜花或一些自己做的素洁食糕点*到古董家具店来。Desmond是在花繁树密的乡间长大的，每天工作闲暇在柜台一角或窗边能看到一丝绿意、闻见一抹花香，也是一份小小的愉悦享受了。

花店的货架只是掉了两颗螺钉导致的轻微晃动，没有什么大毛病。Desmond很快帮Hannah修好了，又帮她将大大小小的花盆和花桶搬上货架，除了搭配好的混合花束和插花成品，花卉大多是按照颜色品种分类的，所以他注意到某只小锡桶里，有十几枝颜色各异的菊科植物混放在一起，比普通的雏菊要大些，花瓣更加恣意烂漫地伸展着，像是一朵朵缤纷的小太阳。Hannah见他盯着那些花看，笑问：“你也喜欢百日菊吗，Desmond？”

这名字单纯质朴，背后却像有个很浪漫的故事，Desmond有了兴趣，放下手里的工作，温柔答道：“我以前并没有见过这种花，是叫百日菊吗？非常鲜艳可爱呢。”

“原来是生长在墨西哥的高原上，这几年才传播到北美的。因为花季长，所以得了这个名字吧。”Hannah拿过小喷壶，给桶里的百日菊洒上一点水。花瓣沾了水珠，在金粉色的晨曦里亮闪闪的，好像彩色丝带上滚动着纯金或水晶的小珠子，“风信子刚抽蕊，百日菊就开出第一朵花了，等蔷薇都谢了，它还是迎着阳光开放着……啊对了，它对土壤和环境都不挑剔，只要不是太冷，唯独最喜欢阳光，种在阳光明媚的地方，花瓣就分的多，颜色也更鲜明。即使插在水里，保证日照，也可以活十几天。”

说着，beta姑娘将那只小锡桶整个塞进Desmond怀里：“随和又让人快乐的花，很衬你的气质呢Desmond，拿回去放在有阳光的窗台上吧。”

想到这是刚从国外引进不久的花卉，想必不便宜，Desmond忙客气地推谢：“那怎么行，这是你要卖的啊。”

“这桶里的是我今早进货后挑出来的，百日菊买整束的人不多，一般是用来做混合花束和插花，这几枝都是花茎太短的，所以本也用不上。你不嫌弃就好了。”

他把花放在Schurtz先生办公室旁边的小茶水间里窗台上，那里几乎整个白天都能照到太阳。午餐休息时，他一边小口咬着从家里带来的托斯卡纳夏季三文治**，一边轻抚着百日菊的花瓣，同在茶水间吃午餐的Schurtz先生看见，天生带着忧郁似的灰色眼睛也闪过一丝笑意：“年轻真好啊。”

Desmond有些不好意思了：“已经不年轻了呢，先生。”

他的老板放下咖啡杯，顿了一下，几乎是神色庄重地看着他的眼睛说道：“被真诚地爱着的人……总是年轻的。”

 

傍晚回到家，Desmond立刻找了只玻璃瓶，虽然不脏，还是仔细洗了洗，装满室温清水将那束百日菊插起来放在向阳的厨房窗台上，想了想，又挪到餐桌正中——不如烛光晚餐，却也算是个小情调吧！Smitty的学业和实习忙得不像话，已经很久没精力搞这些了。Desmond知道他的年轻爱人其实骨子里是很浪漫的，尤其在大学又见识了不少风花雪月。想到这儿他有点心疼Smitty，又暗自觉得庆幸和欣慰，在看到了、知道了更好的之后，Smitty的目光依然只牢牢地落在他一个人身上，他的心也是。

带有些许异国情调的鲜艳花卉一下子点亮整个厨房，让人觉出了夏意。Desmond决定做应景的蘑菇番茄酱汁意面，单为家里那只“肉食动物”准备了一份迷迭香烤鸡胸肉。

可惜他错过了自己alpha看见桌上的花朵、再从烤箱里取出这份精致晚餐时惊喜又愧欠的表情。Smitty将近午夜才到家，今晚在他的轮值就快结束时，警方送来二十多名同一家餐馆食物中毒的受害者，其中一个因腹部剧痛倒地挣扎、脑袋磕到水泥台阶上失去知觉，不得不做紧急脑部手术，他错过了末班城铁，本来打算电话知会Desmond，在医生休息室里囫囵睡一晚，可是怕爱人担心，就四处跟同事询求搭车。幸好另一位住在近郊的实习医生决定留在医院过夜，将自己的汽车借给了他。

唯一的浴室-洗手间连着主卧室，他怕惊扰Desmond，扯下衬衫就着厨房的水槽草草抹了两把，用力甩干净发梢的水，穿着贴身的白背心和拳击短裤爬上了大床。Desmond朦胧有觉，迷迷糊糊地唤了他一声，alpha低头吻了一下丈夫的鬓角，低声呢喃：“是我，宝贝儿，睡吧。”

因为医患保密协议，更加上急诊室的工作时常涉及警方刑案，不是日间所有的经历他都可以坦诚地跟爱人分享——比如今天这桩因恩师的故世而重新浮出的旧案；他是这个家的alpha、Desmond的alpha，可是背负更多也牺牲更多的却是Desmond，即使不擅长甜言蜜语，他心里一直是感激而颇觉亏欠的，所以哪怕规则允许，他也不会像个omega少妇那样对丈夫哭哭啼啼地诉苦，再给Desmond徒添烦扰。

在连续的意外之后，他只是需要这样的时刻，和他的小医务兵在一起，就仅仅是在沉睡的beta身旁，就已经足够了。枕边人沉净均匀的呼吸声，是自带治愈效果的晚祷曲，安抚着他疲惫不堪的身心——就像钢锯岭一役，他们在散兵坑相互依偎着度过的战地之夜。

 

第二天是周六，跟Desmond的教会一样，犹太教也尊这一天为安息日，所以Schurtz古董家具店不营业——这也是Desmond喜欢这份工作的原因之一，他可以自由自在地去他们教会在纽约的教堂参加礼拜，不用像在军队时那么麻烦地请假了。他比工作日起的迟了一些，大床上只有他自己，热早餐的香味却从门缝探头探脑地钻进来，让他不禁露出一个微笑。

周六是唯一一个整天，Smitty可以完全集中精神准备毕业论文和答辩，所以年轻alpha通常会起很早，让Desmond有点意外的是，他习惯地下楼来到厨房，并不像往常那样看到铺满大半张餐桌的书本资料和埋头用功的Smitty，甚至连那台常年“霸占”餐桌一角的银灰色打字机都不知去向，客厅后面的小书房却传来椅子腿与老旧木地板摩擦的吱呀声。刚结婚时Desmond将两个小卧室位于楼下的那间布置成Smitty的书房，让他可以有点自己的空间，但七年来书房的使用率却比不内华达沙漠的降水率高多少。他的alpha就是喜欢在厨房那张不大的餐桌。以前的战友Teach来做客时还开玩笑说，Smitty在这餐桌上背的医学词汇恐怕比在这上面吃的饭还多。

被结实双臂从后面搂住了腰，让他发出半声惊叫，然后立刻被熟悉的体温和气息安抚下来。他侧过脸，和Smitty交换了一个周六清晨的早安吻。

“昨夜怎么回来的？还好吧？”

“开了同事的车。抱歉让你担心了。”Smitty轻揉着他的肩膀，“意面很好吃，鸡肉简直不能更赞了。我今早热了当早餐吃的。”说着他半推半拥着Desmond去餐桌前坐下，变魔术一样从炉灶上扣好锅盖保温的小瓷锅里盛出一碗麦米粥，往上面撒了干果、蔓越莓干和蜂蜜放在Desmond面前，又从冰箱里拿出一碗什锦水果沙拉，粥面上的蜂蜜甚至精心地淋成一个心形。

没有一个omega或beta会在自己的alpha准备了这样一份周末早餐后不开心。还没有拿起勺子，Desmond已经觉得心上漾满蜂蜜一样的甜。他一边吃，一边跟Smitty聊了几句，然后去城区的教堂做礼拜。Smitty看着丈夫的车消失在街道转角，才回到小书房关上房门，再次打开了书桌上最厚的那个档案夹——在周围那些医疗学术书籍和纽约大学白-紫色标记的各种本册中，这个深蓝色档案夹上FBI的铜金色标识格外显眼。

他的临床心理学教授管这叫“保护性记忆压抑”，课堂上他以为所谓“保护性”只是来自受害人，现在他才彻底明白远不是如此。面对人性过分的黑暗残忍，哪怕是不幸撞见的路人，恐怕都会选择遗忘——或者不如说假装遗忘，更何况他虽不是受害者，却亲临惨案。课本上的医学知识教过他什么样的创伤患者会承受从0到10的哪一级疼痛，然而三年前的夏夜，那孩子惊恐而破碎的眼神让他一瞬间明白，疼痛远不止10级。那omega少年有一双特别漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛，在加护病房醒过来瞪着他看时，让他一下子想到数年前刚进军营时被他们这些混账alpha大兵欺负的Desmond……这让他对少年特别上心，但在对方进入证人保护项目被转往保密的复健疗养机构时，也立刻选择了将那双酷似自己爱人的鹿眼尘封在记忆深处。

直到昨天上午，医院接待员带着一位CIA探员在医生休息室找到了他。

那alpha探员看上去比Smitty还年轻，个头跟他差不多，一头略长金发没抹发蜡，倒是干净清爽，牛津纺的白衬衫解开两粒领扣，外面是件湖灰色棒球外套，分明更像个大学体育生，向Smitty伸出右手，简洁明了地介绍：“Mason探员。”

前天Collins医生去世，是西奈山医院急诊部的副主管通知Smitty知道的，除了人情上Smitty是亡者的学生兼朋友应当知情，还有一个重要的目的：三年前Collins医生带着他处理的急救病历中涉及刑案的，还有两起至今尚未开庭审理，医生过世后按照规程，医学证人将改由Smitty担任——幸好他不到三个月后就能获得正式的医生头衔了。其中一起案例是斗殴伤人致残，凶嫌因为另一起犯罪两周前刚刚落网的，没有什么难度，归纽约市警署负责；另一个想必就是Mason探员此行的目的了。

“Hailsham跨国诱拐和虐待儿童案。” 年轻探员将沉重的档案夹放到他面前。

那双与心爱之人酷似的焦糖色大眼睛，刹那间刷地再次浮现在眼前。

————TBC————

*洁食（Kosher food）：符合犹太教规的食品。圣经旧约利未记和申命记中对犹太人的食物做出了详细的规定，列举了各种“可食”和“不洁净”的食品，例如猪、兔、龙虾、贝类、无鳞鱼等，皆是“不洁净”的，禁止教徒食用。现代的“洁食”有严格的原料供给监督和生产制作、运输销售监控，须得到专门宗教和食品安全卫生机构的双重认可。国际化大都市和各国有一定犹太裔人口比例的城镇除了犹太人餐厅（所用食材和菜品全部符合“洁食”标准），绝大多数也都有转售“洁食”的食品店和超市，经营者全部是犹太人。安息日教会在饮食上的信仰与犹太人基本相同，也不食用利未记和申命记中禁食的食物。更严格的信徒甚至只吃素洁食（例如犹太教的很多传统洁食糕点使用了动物油脂，虔诚的安息日信徒也不食用）。

**托斯卡纳夏季三文治：源自意大利托斯卡纳地区的素食快餐，最初多是牧羊人、长途旅行者携带充饥。该地最常见的拖鞋面包横剖，内面淋橄榄油，夹入夏季应季蔬菜（如苦苣叶、芝麻菜、小生菜、甜红洋葱丝、樱桃番茄、炭火烤熟的甜椒等）和切片的白煮蛋，有时会加一些羊乳酪片或水牛乳酪，合起面包前在夹馅顶端淋少许柠檬汁或香草醋，蜂蜜，再撒一些苹果醋浸泡腌渍的红椒碎末。


	3. Chapter 3

私设改动了NLMG原著中对于Ms.Emily和Mistress的设定，文中Emily Hailsham的人设其实是来自史实中的Oswald Ernald Mosley爵士和他的第二任妻子Diana Mitford男爵小姐，以及著名的“Mitford六姐妹”和他们唯一的兄弟Thomas（同情纳粹，不愿参军，又为了维护家族形象不得不去，便选择参加对日作战部队以免与德意军队厮杀，最后死在太平洋战场，使Mifford男爵丧失唯一继承人）。Mosley夫妇以成立英国法西斯联盟以及终生（二人均活到战后多年）对纳粹的狂热拥戴、政治上鼓吹清洗有色人种移民而遭到唾弃至今，Mosley爵士在21世纪初曾被BBC公投选为“20世纪最可恶的英国人”。传闻Diana暂居牛津郡期间曾与弟弟Thomas的好友兼同僚、另一位驻军在此的英国军官有染并秘密生有一子，婴儿死于家族遗传病。另一个人物Hans Heinze医生也是历史真人，是T4计划医学骨干团队中三位儿科专家之一，主要战争罪行包括提案、策划和组织系统地杀害有精神疾病、残障和严重遗传病的儿童，并用这些儿童和另一些健康的犹太、吉普赛儿童进行人体医学实验。

————我是更文的分割线————

 

Smitty在哈莱姆医疗中心急救部实习的倒数第三个周日上夜班，正在医生更衣室里换工作服，同值的一个护士就砰地一声撞开门，火急火燎地喊：“快，Smitty！危重，未成年人！Collins医生让你赶紧去！”

一边系扣子一边紧跟着护士跑到抢救区，他才意识到情况的严重性。抢救区的八个抢救室有四个门口都守卫着荷枪实弹的特警，护士台周围和一道玻璃墙隔开的分诊区里也挤满了警方的人，眼角余光匆忙一瞥，Smitty惊讶地同时看到FBI和CIA的制服——哈莱姆确实是纽约最动荡混乱的街区之一，急救部每天出现的警察比早餐桌上的咖啡还寻常，但美国顶尖特工机构一齐光临这间贫民区的中心医院，就连在这儿工作多年的Collins医生显然也有些吃惊。不过到底是从安济奥被血染红的海滩爬出来的老军医，见Smitty赶过来，中年beta医生就立刻镇定地唤他去其中一个配了守卫的抢救室。护士和急救员已经完成了换台，而让Smitty诧异、随即十分不满的是，这会儿居然还有个穿着CIA外勤制服的alpha探员突兀地挤在医护人员中间，几乎快把自己一张汗淋淋的脸贴住抢救台上的病患，同时还在急迫地逼问：“你看到她们逃跑的车子了吗？是不是救护车？你能描述那部车吗？……喂，孩子！醒醒！……”

Smitty登时怒了：“嘿！你是不是有病？！滚出去！”

CIA都是执法人员精英中的精英，那一位也正是气盛的年纪，自然不会甘心默声挨一个实习医学生的骂，梗着脖子要顶回去时，抢救室的推拉式玻璃门刷的一声被拉开了，一个穿着和他一样制服的年长男性beta探员站在门口却没有要进入的意思，以刚好够两个剑拔弩张的alpha听到的低沉声音命令那年轻些的探员：“Clive，你出来。”

这位看上去50出头的探员虽然是beta，气场却比alpha还要强大淡定，不怒自威，刚才还一触即发的几张气氛立刻平息了一大半，那个年轻些的探员不服气地怒瞪着Smitty，却最终不敢再出一言，沉默着从自己beta上司面前低头贯出。这时被警方负责人叫去简报病患情况的Collins医生也赶回来，快步上前就立即着手检查病人，刚才接手急救员的护士赶忙汇报：“在救护车上注射过一单位肾上腺素，中度脱水，对补液有反应。左胸侧呼吸持续微弱。心跳80，还在持续下降。体温39.5°C，血压70、45。”

“已经形成扩张性气胸，怀疑有严重感染。Smitty来协助我插管，Lea，给他一单位利多卡因，然后抽血做血常规、药检、毒检……”

抢救室可能是除了战场之外最紧张的工作了，Smitty甚至来不及仔细看看自己病患的脸，只知道那是个十六七岁的omega男孩，他已经有了些许临床经验，肉眼可见男孩体重过轻，很可能有轻度贫血和其他慢性疾病。后来出了化验结果，男孩有严重的胸膜和肾脏感染，药物和毒性化验的几项指标都是阳性，更诡异的是X光照片显示出他的肺曾在过去的几年中反复受到感染，甚至出现了他们在二十年以上工龄的矿工和卷烟厂工人病历中时常见到的沉积性疤痕；Smitty拿到他的验血报道单时反复看了三遍，还使劲揉了一下眼睛——他第一次在活人身上看到这么低的血红素指标，白血球含量却高到吓人，从医学理论上说，这男孩能活着被送到医院已经足够幸运了。

大概那天他家Dossy的上帝恰好百年不遇地经临哈莱姆——多年后Smitty回想起来仍然这么觉得——他已经从Collins医生那儿大概地得知这孩子是被诱拐、囚禁并用来做非法“医学和药物试验”的受害者，并且很可能被囚禁了许多年，这解释了那些都不应该出现在十几岁孩子身上的复杂病症和药物、毒物感染。在多科室专家会诊后，这男孩肯定需要经历几次大手术，还有漫长的卧床、治疗和复健期，Smitty几乎可以肯定，即使他熬过这些，今后的日子也必将每天与各种药片为伴。但那天他们花了六个小时，其中包括一台急诊手术来切除一部分严重感染、已经损害周围组织的肝，最后成功地从死神手里夺回一条年轻的生命。

Smitty带领两位护士做术后整理工作，等他把自己也清理干净来到Collins医生的办公室，推开门发现那位头发已经半白的年长beta探员竟然还在医院里——几个小时前挤满急诊部的警方人员，除了留下守卫病房和做笔录的几个市警局警员，已经差不多都已撤离。毕竟折腾了整个夜班，天际已经泛白，所有人都累坏了。

年长的探员从沙发椅上站起身自我介绍，并主动朝年轻的医学院实习生伸出手：“Ryker先生，谢谢你救了那孩子。”

Smitty并不后悔刚才喝止了对方下属的过分行为，但这位Devereaux探员的诚恳倒叫他有些过意不去。因为Collins医生是急救的主治医师，一旦案子上法庭，将是非常重要的医学证人，所以Devereaux探员是来向他详述案情的；当时Smitty还是个四年级医学生，若无三年后的不幸意外，本是无须上庭的，可或许是医生、尤其是军医格外敏感的直觉让Collins医生预感到了什么吧，征得探员的同意后，他让Smitty留了下来。

“Collins医生刚刚跟我说，Tommy今天就能醒过来。”

原来那omega男孩是叫Tommy…… Smitty想着，肯定道：“没错。不过病人身体太虚弱，需要多休息，您最好能明天再来询问他案子的事情。”

年长beta探员摇摇头：“案子已经很清楚了，嫌疑人也都确定，现在Tommy最需要做的，就是活下去、好起来，等嫌犯落网，到法庭上指证他们，让他们为自己的变态罪行付出代价。”

Smitty想起刚才替老师处理一些文书工作时，护士台的几个年纪大些的护士悄声议论着这次警方送来的受害者是被卷入了了不得的大案的——并不单指案情严重，而是残害这些孩子的凶嫌来头很“了不得”。来自帝国之城最阴暗的底层，知道贫民百姓在权贵阶层眼里命如草芥，尽管战后的媒体天天都在吹唱着民主繁荣平等的美利坚，政客们也时不时抛出些福利政策，看上去一切都在变好，但他知道其实远不是这样。所以听到这样的议论，出身贫微的年轻alpha不免疑虑，是否如Devereaux探员所说，这些“来头了不得”的罪犯真的会得到律法的制裁。虽然也知道不太合适，但他还是忍不住试探着问：“可是我听说……干出这些勾当的，不是普通人……”

“Smitty。”Collins医生轻声地制止了他。但Smitty偷眼瞄了一眼老师，从不易察觉的蹙眉可以看得出，显然正直的beta医生也有同样的担心。Devereaux探员发出一声冷哼，极轻，Smitty却察觉出对方的鄙夷和憎恶。

“反正应该很快就会见报吧……”探员喝了一大口医生休息室拿来的黑咖啡，“是Hailsham家族干的。”

Smitty不由自主地倒吸一口气，随即愤恨地微眯起眼睛，他从眼角的余光瞥见自己的老师表面上不动声色，却在白大褂的袖子底下握紧了右拳。土生土长的纽约人，即使像他们两人这样出身背景截然不同，Hailsham家族也是人尽皆知；而参加过二战的美国老兵，对这个姓氏的态度恐怕跟Devereaux探员无异，尽管原因是不同的：Hailsham家是美国独立前就从母国移居来的贵族世家，以贩奴、军火买卖起家，很快进入政界，上上个世纪就是纽约地区不可一世的名门望族，到了这一辈人丁稀落，最后一位男性alpha家主是战争胜利前一年过世的最高法院院长Hailsham阁下，老法官的alpha长女Emily Hailsham战前在英国剑桥念书，是英国法西斯联盟的狂热支持者，很快以出众美貌和心机吸引了新上台的联盟领袖Mosley爵士，1934在德国的山间别墅举行了婚礼，当时刚当上德国总理不到一个月的希特勒亲自为这法西斯忠诚信徒主婚。

彼时美英都还对刚刚崛起的纳粹党和第三帝国持观望甚至拉拢牵制的态度，Hailsham家族又一向持保守的右翼政治理念，所以Hailsham大法官尽管不是很喜欢这个英国政客女婿，却也没有反对。然而罗斯福连任总统后，与德日对立方结盟的倾向越来越明显，让支持德国的Hailsham家族在政坛上日渐失势，家族的军工厂很可能失去最重要的政府合同，这时英德对立的局面也已经近乎定局，英国法西斯联盟却在这时公然在国内声援希特勒、骚扰犹太人社区，在伦敦制造了多起社会骚乱，被当局强制解散，一时间在纽约和华盛顿也被传的沸沸扬扬，给了亲德派和绥靖派迎头一击，更让Hailshm家族的alpha家主暴跳如雷，明白是时候必须跟这个女婿彻底划清界限，以免他进一步危及家族利益了。

趁着身败名裂的Mosley爵士携带妻儿流亡意大利，Hailsham大法官派人从罗马强行带回了自己的女儿和她的两个孩子，并以女儿的名义公开声明与Mosley爵士离婚。这一举将Hailsham家族从岌岌可危的政治悬崖上拉了回来，让家族军工企业趁着罗斯福总统援助法国和英国空军，接到了一大批订单，开战后更是大发了一笔战争财，大法官为了重新树立积极的家族形象，甚至强迫刚刚大学毕业进入政界、对姐姐抱有同情的次子参军入伍，结果那beta男孩没过几个月就在太平洋战区感染了疟疾死去。而就在这时，被父亲软禁在马里兰州乡下庄园的Hailsham家大小姐Emily和一对alpha儿女，两个孩子同时病倒，纽约最好的几位医生会诊后发现，可能是因为欧洲王室和老贵族家庭之间近亲通婚普遍的缘故，一些严重的基因缺陷和遗传疾病在贵族家庭中流传，这两个孩子就都因为Mosley家族携带的基因缺陷，患有先天性心脏病和肺功能不全，男孩还出现了早期肾衰症状。

被父亲当做家族利益的牺牲品强行拆散婚姻，英美先后对自己和前夫狂热崇拜的第三帝国宣战，弟弟战死，一片绝望中唯一能带来稍许希望和慰藉的两个孩子又同时被诊断为绝症——不到一年，噩梦般的打击接二连三，让这个天生性格强势的女人一度接近精神崩溃，变得越来越偏执和癫狂，尽管名医们再三婉劝她基因缺陷导致的脏器功能不全是不治之症，但她依然四方寻求救治孩子的办法，尤其是所谓“新医学突破”的那些药物和疗法。就在此时，她听说了器官移植手术。这方面的研究在当时处于起步阶段，异体排斥和并发症等重大问题的研究直到50年代也没有什么突破，而且伦理和医疗道德方面还存在巨大争议。世界上有文献记载的几例实地手术，几乎都是在必死的危重病人身上以实验性质进行的，除了一个做肺移植手术的壮年男子术后活了6天，其他的病人都没有活过24小时。Emily Hailsham虽然疯狂，却不愚蠢，这个手术尽管让她眼前一亮，似乎看到了“治好”孩子的希望，然而她也很清楚绝不能贸然施行，必须确保万无一失。

这个熟知并拥护纳粹T4计划和“最终解决方案”的女alpha一下就想到人体试验的“方法”，然而这不是第三帝国。为她的两个孩子治疗的美国名医们无一例外地断然拒绝了她的提议，天价医疗团队中一半的医生甚至因此辞职。Emily Hailsham情急之下想到了婚宴上经由希特勒介绍认识的T4计划医学团队的骨干之一，儿科专家Hans Heinze医生。这位纳粹医生在德国当地被称为“索嫩斯泰因城堡的死神”，在那个庄严美丽的古堡改建的安乐死中心专负责杀死有生理缺陷和残疾的儿童，并借着手里掌握大量“实验材料”，在活着的孩子身上进行新药物和新外科手术理论的实验。他甚至在Mosley夫妇的婚礼上大肆吹嘘他用“无生命价值的”儿童做心脏和肺的移植手术实验。Hailsham小姐利用父亲的外交关系，经由中立国瑞士，顶替了被送进集中营的犹太医生的身份，将Heinze医生秘密接来美国，为了更方便地实施计划，Hailsham小姐假装振作自新，向父亲提出在自己居住的乡下庄园办个救助孤儿的寄宿学校。Hailsham大法官为女儿终于看开、重镇旗鼓而欣喜不已，特意成立了一笔信托基金供她“办学”使用。于是，悲急愤恨中失去一切道德和理智的癫狂母亲、嗜血成性的纳粹医生，就这样披着慈善教育家的外衣，经营起令人毛骨悚然的地下人体医学实验暗堡来。

Mosley爵士的前秘书在英国法西斯联盟被取缔后十分潦倒，十分乐意效劳“夫人”的“宏伟大业”，Hailsham小姐谋事缜密周全，将这个曾经在英国的寄宿学校任过职的女性beta人命为Hailsham慈善学校校长，自己以投资人的身份居于幕后，Heinze医生则成了“校医”。一开始这两个人是到美国一些荒僻乡镇的孤儿院物色十岁左右、身体健康的儿童，许诺给予他们免费接受中学教育的机会——这对那些孩子来说简直像天降好运。然而他们发现，一踏进这个表面上宁静美丽的大庄园，就立刻失去自由，庄园四周都有荷枪实弹的警卫把守，每个人的出生证、战时供应卡一类身份证件都被收走了。单纯的孩子们也并没觉得很糟糕，至少他们得到三餐饱食，甚至在物资限供的战时还能时常吃到炖肉和白面包，宿舍的床铺上铺着干净的床单、毛毯，也没人像在孤儿院那样强迫他们干活儿，每天两三次，学校的“护士”会来分发给药片，说是维生素和营养剂，有一些孩子被那个浓重德国口音的“校医”叔叔检查过身体后，每天都要接受注射，因为他们被查出患有慢性病。大部分孩子接受了一两个月的注射治疗后，开始出现头晕、呕吐这些症状，然后被护士带走，从此再也没见过。对此，“校长”女士的解释是，这些孩子治好了病被外地的家庭领养了。

他们以为这么做很保险，却没想到，孤儿院那些“没人要”的孩子，其实并不都是孤儿，有的是因为走失、监护人坐牢等原因被送去孤儿院暂养，一些家人很快通过孤儿院找到了这所“慈善学校”。 “校长”当然不会让他们见到孩子，不是用Heinze医生开具的假死亡证明书告诉他们孩子已经死于传染病，就是骗他们孩子被移民海外的人家收养走了。有一对家境还不错的农场主夫妇不肯相信，四处走动要求查办这所慈善学校，还联络了报社，幸好新闻界有Hailsham小姐的耳目，他们及时获知，雇佣黑帮杀手将这对夫妻灭口。尽管没闹出太大乱子，还是让Hailsham小姐意识到长期这样做下去是不行的。祸不单行，刚刚摆平这件事，她的一对儿女中，病情一直较重的男孩因为肾衰竭死掉了。

女性alpha生育率很低，像Emily Hailsham和Mosley爵士这样的伴侣能有两个孩子的实在不多见，父亲已经强行解除了她和Mosley的婚约，前夫又在欧洲各国流亡行踪不定，恐怕此生已难再聚，这就让Hailsham小姐把仅剩的alpha女儿看成自己的眼珠一般。没能挽救Mosley小少爷必死的命运，Heinze医生总要找些托辞，又得寻求一个更安全可靠的“试验品”来源，于是这个纳粹医生搬出种族和基因学说那一套，说服Hailsham小姐和“校长”从英国为她们的慈善学校招生，来保证与Mosley家小姐相似的种族基因有更好的实验结果，再者，当时已接近战争尾声，许多退伍和伤残军人回国，伦敦、考文垂等主要城市经历了大空袭正要开始重建，由于农业和经济不景气等原因，许多爱尔兰农民和北爱尔兰地区底层平民大量迁移到英格兰地区，人口大规模流动和增长让福利机构不堪重负，甚至政府都开始推行一些项目，“处理”这些“过剩”的儿童，例如说服无力抚养的多子女贫困家庭将一两个孩子送给“儿童移民计划”*，或大肆宣传让美国、加拿大的天主教家庭收养爱尔兰未婚母亲生下的婴儿。这个时候，有一所位于美国富庶田园乡间的慈善学校主动提出长期接收孤儿弃儿，减轻这些英国本土机构的负担……没有人会愿意多问一个问题。跟美国的孤儿院不同，这些英国孩童即使尚有亲人，他们的亲人也没有经济能力远隔重洋追查他们的下落。儿子死后，Hailsham小姐很清楚，自己女儿的生存机会是渺茫的，唯一一线微弱的生机完全依赖这个见不得人的人体医学实验机构，于是孤注一掷的同时，行事也更加谨慎，为了掩盖真相，“学校”确实教授孩子们一些数学、诗歌散文和图画之类的功课，用的七拼八凑仔细“剪辑”过的教材，并且绝不教授跟社会、法律和现代外界生活相关的知识，让这些孩子不会想到、也没有能力逃跑，老师也是从Mosley过去的女性追随者中秘密募集的英国法西斯联盟前党徒。

可即使纳粹信徒，有一些也在心底保有一丝最起码的善念——而骗拐孤儿进行医学实验这种恶行，恐怕已经触动了人类道德的最低底线。Hailsham一年多前从英国招募来的一位被证人保护计划化名Lucy的女教师，跟这些最终都将死于各种激进性药物试验或Heinze医生手术台的“实验品”相处了一段时间后，被孩子们的纯真善良打动，无法再忍受做帮凶，将这所“慈善学校”的真相私下告诉了几个年纪比较大的孩子后偷偷逃了出去，躲过黑帮杀手的追杀，找到一位早年也曾因年少无知加入过法西斯联盟的英国老乡。那个英国人正好是Devereaux探员的线人。

由于许多受害儿童是从英国政府和教会开办的慈善机构、经过正当手续送到Hailsham慈善学校的，事情被秘密通报回英国后，相关机构的负责人和警方都坐不住了，一旦闹大，恐怕涉案的所有人乌纱帽都将不保，这样很少在本土参与执法行动的CIA才获得了授权，参与这次多放联合行动。Lucy小姐是两个月前逃出来的，当时学校里尚有六七十个孩子，每个月最少都有四五个孩子“消失”。Devereaux探员明白，发现她叛逃后，Hailsham小姐和Heinze医生一定会想办法应对，比较乐观的猜测是他们可能会利用Hailsham家在南美洲的工厂以及Heinze医生战后为躲避战争罪审判逃到那里的纳粹医生友人的关系，将这些孩子秘密送往国外，以期重新在南美建立新的实验地；但也不排除他们会被逼入绝境不择手段，很快杀掉所有的孩子。所以联合行动的批准令下来不到一个小时，执法部队就火速出动了。可即使这样，还是晚了。

“应该是庄园几英里外必经的村子里也有他们的人盯着，通报了庄园，Emily Hailsham带着她的女儿跟Hans Heinze匆忙逃了。在Hailsham庄园只发现了5个活着的孩子，一个alpha男孩正在手术室里，已经被开膛破肚，根本没活到急救员赶到……剩下的三个女孩，其中那个omega被推进急救室就宣布死亡了，你们抢救他的时候，隔壁病房的也没撑住……现在活着的只有这孩子和另一个beta女孩，负责她的医生说，她被摘除了一侧肾和三分之一的肺，有严重的感染并发症，能活到秋天都是奇迹……所以，你们救活的Tommy，是唯一一个有希望提供我们逃犯线索、并出庭作证的受害者。”

Devereaux探员说完，Smitty忽然明白了为什么那个年轻的alpha探员会那么急切地要问Tommy是不是知道逃犯的下落。在急救室，他被告知这孩子是非法医学人体试验的受害者，还以为是什么变态杀人狂之类的精神失常从街上掳了几个孩子囚禁加害，没想到竟然是书香望族的名门贵妇悉心构设的血腥屠杀，而且持续了将近十年，几百无辜儿童成了疯狂医学的牺牲品。Collins医生到底年长，尽管气得双手微微发抖，最后还是只重重叹了口气。

“我们到欧洲去打希特勒和墨索里尼，抓住他们手下的纳粹死亡医生去纽伦堡审判，在美国的收音机广播里报导他们的罪行，可是更恐怖更血腥的罪恶却发生在离我们百十公里外一片诗情画意的田园乡宅…… Hans Heinze当年也算是欧洲小有名气的儿童外科专家，他怎么会不知道，器官移植手术在目前、甚至十年后都没有投入临床医疗的可能性？！为了一个根本救不活的孩子，就这么害死了几百个本该好好活下去的呀……”

自己就是孤儿的Smitty，心头更是五味陈杂。安排好接下来几天的证人保护、法医取证工作送走了Devereaux探员后，他的夜班早就结束了，可是一整个白天心里都放不下这位特殊的小病人。夜班医生通常不负责查房，由同一名导师手下的白班住院医来做，所以当夜Smitty特意提早了一个小时去接班，想去观察病房看看Tommy。那个暑假的实习期，他都是在Desmond要上床睡时出门，那天Desmond刚洗过澡从浴室出来，就见他已经穿好了衣服，有点意外：“今天上班好早啊。”

因为医患保密规定，Smitty不能透露太多，何况这是警方的大案；但他又最不愿意对Desmond说谎的习惯，所以遇到类似情形，总是避重就轻地挑着可以实说的部分说：“呃……昨天夜里值班时收治了一个还没成年的男孩，没有亲人，我想上班前去病房看看他。”

善良的前医务兵温柔的棕眸中一下子充满了怜悯：“可怜的，还是个孩子啊，一定吓坏了吧。”

说完好像忽然想起了什么，来不及擦干刚洗过的头发，就跑去厨房，回到客厅时，攥紧的右手放在Smitty的左手里松开，alpha低头一看，掌心多了三块松鼠牌坚果焦糖**。他们俩都没有吃糖果零食的习惯，家里除了过节招待客人很少会备着，这应该还是来自复活节假期Hal来玩时送给他们的那一小盒。

“只剩三块了，都带给那孩子吧。我今晚会为他祷告的，希望他早点康复！”

Smitty拥住爱人，用力吻了一下对方的额头，虽然毫不在意那头浴后蓬松松的棕发滴下的水珠打湿了衬衫衣襟，还是笑着抢过Desmond脖子上围着的毛巾帮他擦干了头发才去赶去上夜班。

 

急诊观察病房区在急诊治疗区和手术室的楼上，占据二楼的一半，护士站就在楼厅里，另一边是重症监护室。电梯的门随着提示铃声打开，Smitty就一眼看见护士站附近穿着NYPD制服的警卫，病房区走廊入口还有一个。走廊里面倒是没有穿制服的，但他差不多可以肯定，精干的Devereaux探员肯定派了便衣警卫混在医护或探病家属中间。

他在护士站问了一下中班的护士，得知Tommy中午才醒——为了减轻男孩的痛苦，Collins医生给了他大剂量的镇定剂和止痛药，白班的医生查看过，手术伤口的情形很不错，下午的验血结果证明Collins医生开的药都在发挥效力，会诊小组已经成立，明天白天就会安排第一次看诊和检查。

依警方的要求，Tommy被安置在单人病房。为了不引人注意，贴身保护他的警员没呆在病房门口，而是坐在病房里，显然是听见有人靠近，预警性地打开了枪套盖、手指已经按在枪柄上。见推门进来的是Smitty，不着痕迹地舒了口气，无声朝他点了一下头。Smitty也一颔首回礼，走到床边，这才第一次有机会就着月光细瞧那孩子。

Omega男孩侧身躺着，大半张脸都埋进枕头里，被子盖住整个下巴，紧闭着双眼熟睡，不过依然能看出有一张清秀的小脸，就是瘦得有点吓人，就算在哈莱姆贫民区，战后Smitty也没再见过这么瘦的孩子了。或许是药物的作用，他的睡颜很安详，这让Smitty多少觉着一丝宽慰。想起Desmond让他带来的糖果，忙从白大褂的侧袋里掏出来，想了想，小心地轻放在Tommy枕边，然后朝病房一角的警员做了个手势，带上门悄声离开了。

柔静的月光里，被子底下依然一动不动的omega男孩背对着他的警卫，睁开一双焦糖色的大眼睛，盯着那扇刚刚关上的门，长长的睫毛随着Smitty渐远的脚步声轻微翕抖了一下。

————TBC————

*儿童移民计划：20世纪30-60年代由英国政府策划、组织和主导，慈善机构、贫民区公立学校管理层和教会参与协助的项目，原本的目的是为本土贫困尤其是多子女白人家庭的孩子和孤儿提供更好的教育和更多的选择机会，并为20世纪中前期仍然相对“蛮荒”的澳洲大部分地区提供劳动力、保证英国殖民白种人口的比例。实际上，尤其是人口剧增的战后十几年间，这个项目被用来减轻政府福利负担和“处理”城市贫民区中“没人想要”（unwanted）的孩子，包括贫困多子家庭新生的孩子、犯罪服刑母亲的子女、未婚妈妈或娼妓所生的私生子、人满为患的政府孤儿院院童等。这些孩子和一部分人的父母被英国政府许诺了良好的免费教育和学习一技之长的机会，甚至是男孩成年后在澳洲颁发农垦土地的承诺，但实际上几乎所有孩子被送到澳洲后都成为免费农业劳动力，甚至农场主的奴隶，受到残酷虐待甚至性侵，90%的儿童移民在14岁前失学，仅有不到1%凭借自己成年后的努力获得高中文凭。有1/3以上的儿童移民成年后终生患有严重的心理、精神疾病，将近一半有酗酒、吸毒、犯罪问题，将近2/3的人至少一次婚姻破裂。

** 松鼠牌坚果焦糖（squirrel nut zippers）：美国上世纪家喻户晓的糖果品牌“松鼠牌”的主打产品，流行百年，是“松鼠糖”系列两个口味中较晚问世的一个，于20年代中期投入市场，以玉米淀粉、玉米糖浆、炼乳、棉花籽油、香草、花生碎和花生粉等为主要原料制成的平价糖果，包装简单，透明糖纸上仅印有红色商品名和两只红色松鼠图案，多在传统杂货店和食品店的菱形玻璃罐中散售，战后有了纸盒和塑料盒包装。另一种口味在1910年左右上市，为巧克力焦糖口味。为了纪念这个给几代美国人童年带来甜蜜的国产老品牌，在马萨诸塞州的坎布里奇市，1890年首次生产松鼠糖的老厂房原址（以被房产开发商收购改建为公寓楼）旁边建立了一个以“松鼠牌”命名的街心花园。另有一支流行乐组合，也以“松鼠牌坚果焦糖”为名称。


	4. Chapter 4

第三天的晚上，Smitty因为下午要去国家医学会图书馆查些论文资料，就打算在医院的员工餐厅随便吃点儿晚饭直接接夜班了。咬着咸牛肉三文治冲进电梯，差点被他撞上的观察病房护士笑道：“Smitty，今天你的病人还念叨你，结果你真这么早就来了。”

“啊？什么病人？”Smitty使劲梗了一下脖子才咽下去最后一口干巴巴的三文治，立刻决定以后还是带他家Desmond做的饭。

“就是那个警方保护起来的omega男孩儿，今天有点精神了，原来长得那么漂亮！早上Collins医生带他的住院医查房的时候，他还问‘那天救我的另一位医生不会来了吗’，好可爱。”

“长得帅的医生就是受欢迎啊！”同电梯另一个矮胖的中年beta男护士善意地开着玩笑。Smitty不好意思地抓抓头发，正好楼层到了，他打了声招呼就赶紧下去了。

因为还不到睡觉的时辰，他敲了敲病房的门，过了大概半分钟，门被拉开一条三厘米的缝隙，透过那条缝隙迅速地上下打量他一遍的是另外一位警员。Smitty很配合地微微侧身给对方展示他白大褂右胸袋外面别着的员工卡。那位警员仔细看了看员工卡的证件照，才为他开了门，紧绷的肩膀肌肉明显松弛。Smitty朝病房里望时，发现放松的不只他一个——看清被放进来的是他，倚坐在床头的Tommy本来像受惊的小鹿那样瞪大的眼睛眨了眨，一下子温柔地亮起来，紧攥着被子边的手指也松开了。大概是日间Devereaux探员他们成功说服了男孩他已经绝对安全了，治疗和营养也在起作用，尽管脸颊还是瘦得凹陷，却已经有了些许血色。这孩子有一双漂亮的焦糖色眼睛，又大又明亮，乍一对视，Smitty就觉得似曾相识，不过他们之前显然不可能见过面，他想起自己甚至还没正式地做过介绍，就微笑着伸出右手：“Tommy？嗨，我是Smitty Ryker，Collins医生带的实习生，今天好吗？”

握住他的那只手软软的，没什么力气，手指像早春雪下过早抽芽的细瘦幼枝，几乎能透过皮肤看到腕骨；声音也是软软的：“Ryker医生。您好。”

他的口音有点怪，Smitty从来没听到过类似的，然后就想起Devereaux探员告诉他们的案情，猜这孩子想必也是从英国被他们掳骗来的。他尽量让自己显得随意，就像对待之前和Tommy年纪差不多的小病人那样：“叫我Smitty就行了。我只是来实习的医学院学生，还不是正式的医生呢。”

Tommy的眼神有点不知所措，似乎这句话里的信息已经太多，需要一些时间来消化。Smitty那学年刚刚考完临床心理学，知道长时间处于隔绝环境中的人对于信息的理解和反应比较慢，尤其是与外界没有接触的未成年人，即使简单的句子，也很可能包含了他们从未或极少听到的词汇，所以刚一开始走出禁闭的不正常环境时，都需要长短不一的时间来慢慢适应。他无意间瞄过床头柜，有些惊讶地看到一张铅笔素描，一眼就能看出画的是不远处的楼群、树木和电线网，显然是从Tommy的病床这儿望出窗外的视野，技巧并不纯熟，笔调却干净朴拙。画纸一边印着哈莱姆医疗中心的深蓝色名字和院徽，应当是哪个护士连同铅笔一起拿给这孩子的。

“这是你画的？”Smitty让自己听上去更像赞叹而不是不可思议，“画得可真棒。”

Tommy像没意料到他的称赞似的，眨了眨眼睛，最后终于确定是在夸自己，脸上就迅速浮上两抹微红，低头轻道了声谢谢。Smitty明白自己的身份到底是这孩子的医护，于是问了问他的感觉、胃口之类的简单问题，特别注意没有使用任何医学上的名词和这几年的新词，大部分让对方可以用简单的“是”或“不”来回答。当然不是不能从日间住院医的纪录或值班护士那儿了解，但他知道能尽量多些机会跟可信的人在较为轻松的环境下交谈，对男孩的身心恢复只有正面效用，并且可以加大他将来重回社会正常生活的成功几率。

不经意地看到值班的警员面朝窗外闲眺风景，注意力没放在他们这儿，Smitty坐上病床沿，低声问道：“今天早上有没有发现枕头下的小礼物？”

其实昨夜就发现了。不过长期在不正常的压抑环境中求生，omega男孩有不符合年纪的谨小慎微，总怕下一个出口的字会给自己招来无妄之灾，于是能不说话时，总是选择闭口不言。所以他只是点点头，然后伸手到枕头底下，竟然从枕套里很快摸出那三块糖，摊开在被子上给Smitty看。年轻的alpha实习医生笑了：“都是给你吃的，如果你喜欢，我问问Collins医生能不能再多拿给你一些，吃吧。”

焦糖色的大眼睛还是带着些许困惑茫然的样子：“真的是吃的？我看到上面写着‘拉链’……难怪闻起来甜甜的。”*

这让Smitty先是一愣，紧跟着心就沉了一下。“松鼠牌”是美国很便宜的平民糖果，像他这样在孤儿院长大的小孩，就是小时候没钱买来吃，也在街头的大小杂货铺、食品店和报摊每天见，就是家里再穷的孩子也不会不知道那是吃的，可想而知，被带到美国后，他从来没走出过那所阴暗的宅子，从没接触过一个外面的人，本来应该像春田里的翠绿秧苗一样沐浴暖阳煦雨飞快长大、吸收各种知识的年华，他所目睹的和经历的，却是人性最冷酷残暴的一面。

可他没有让这情绪显露出分毫。

微笑着拿起一块糖，主动帮Tommy剥去糖纸递给他，Smitty笑道：“被你发现了！好多人——包括我——都困惑了好久呢，为什么坚果糖要取名叫‘拉链’？太容易让人误会啦！不过我保证，味道绝对不错，尝尝看？”

Tommy小心地接过去，放进嘴里时眼神是有一丝迟疑的，但是很快那双漂亮眼睛就再次睁大了——Smitty可以很欣慰地确认，这次是因为惊喜。

“好好吃……有真的杏仁……还有花生！像花混着牛奶一样甜甜的香味……”

想必在英国也出身贫微，这孩子可能是平生第一次吃到香草口味的甜食，竟然不知道那叫什么，只会单纯地用他所见过的为数不多的美好事物来笨拙描述。

他暗暗为这个孩子难过和气愤时，一枚糖块却被轻轻推到他手边：“给你，Ryker医生。”

Smitty颇为意外地微侧过头，正好直视上Tommy的眼睛。不像刚才被劝食时的迟疑，男孩此刻的目光柔软而坦然，似乎所做的是一件再寻常不过的事——然而Smitty知道，被囚禁的几年中这孩子不会拥有任何个人财物，现在的一切吃穿、哪怕是一支铅笔和一张纸，也来自医院或警方，这三块赠与的糖果，或许是世上他唯一的所有物，却毫不迟疑地愿意立刻同这个相识不过几分钟的医生分享，Smitty甚至能在他的眼中看到细微却由衷的快乐。

一瞬间他忽然知道了为什么那双眼睛让他觉得似曾相识。

因为在入伍第一天的新兵营宿舍，在太平洋瘴砺弥漫的战场上，在钢锯岭的枪林弹雨里，在野战医院溅着血渍的煤气灯下……以及今早第一缕晨曦和欣快鸟鸣将他唤醒时，依偎在臂弯里慵懒轻笑的面容。

是陪他最久、最好的那个人啊。

Tommy有着和一双和Desmond形似的焦糖色大眼睛，可Smitty知道，更多的相似，是再漂亮精致的眼眸也没有的美好。他不是个浪漫的人，有限的非医学词汇量中也搜不出一个合适的词来形容这种美好——他只是切身体会，有着那样眼睛的人，即使清贫甚至一无所有，也总是乐意给予、从不索求；承受苦难不公，却坚忍从容，在最凛的风、最冷的雨里也不卑不亢地扬着头，对风雨后的第一缕阳光充满信心和期待。

他不禁有些不合时宜的遗憾了：若是在更好的机缘下，Desmond能够跟Tommy相识，一定相谈甚欢，会成为挚友吧…… 虽然明知因为各种现实约束，是已不大可能，他还是笑着，试探性地隔着医院的条纹病员服袖子轻拍了一下Tommy的小臂，让他有点欣慰的是，男孩没有躲闪——这是一个微小却积极的信号。

“谢谢你，Tommy，不过这是别人托我转交给你的礼物，每一块都是你的，我可不能拿。”

Tommy还是反应了比正常同龄人稍长一会儿，才有些疑惑地问道：“可是在纽约，没有我认识的人会送我礼物啊……他也是医生吗？”

Smitty唇角的微笑变得更深更柔软。

“世界上最好的医生。”

 

那天晚上特别闷热，导致中暑和突发性心血管病的急症病人激增，医疗中心急救部忙的不可开交。因为大半天都去图书馆查资料没能补多少觉，晚饭又没吃好，天将亮的时分，Smitty已是头昏脑涨，只想回家一头扎进被褥里睡死过去，不过看到Devereaux探员显眼的半白头发和高瘦身影出现在抢救区的玻璃墙外，脑子顿时清醒了许多。

Devereaux探员抽着空跟Collins医生了解了一下大概情况，然后跟beta医生提出要“借”Smitty一会儿。找了另一个实习生顶替他，Smitty带着探员来到无人的消防楼梯间。

和他猜想的差不多，确认Tommy已经脱离了危险，而外面还有一个疯女人和纳粹死亡医生逃窜——并且他们还带着一个绝症少女，联合执法组下面的首要任务就是赶紧找到并抓住他们。应该是从病房里值班的警员和便衣值守的部下那儿得到的汇报吧，Devereaux探员显然已经知道自己的关键证人和这位实习医学生相处的不错。当然，私底下他第一时间就调查了医疗团队所有人的底细，包括这个实习的学生，对于他和他的导师都是参加过二战并立过战功的退役军人这点非常满意。办案经验丰富的老探员不是没接触过身心重创的受害者和证人，但孩子……还真的是第一次。Peter Devereaux是典型的beta性格，清醒务实，周全缜密，他知道这个时候最好信任两种人：专业人士，以及那孩子目前信任的人。

很显然，Smitty是这个交集里唯一的人选。

“FBI的人突审了两天，被捕的Hailsham庄园保安有一个开口了，”Devereaux探员摸出一盒万宝路，递给Smitty。念了医学院以后Smitty在学刊上读到欧洲的学者怀疑吸二手烟对肺结核病人的愈后保健有害，虽然只是“怀疑”，他还是在当天就决定了戒烟，已经快两年没抽过，所以他礼貌地摇摇头。中年beta自己点了一支，吐出一口烟雾后继续说道，“那人对Tommy印象很清楚，因为那个庄园里关着的孩子几乎没有活过一年的，一多半三五个月就被他们害死了……但不知道为什么，他们在Tommy身上实验了几种药，和他同时被迫试验的孩子都死了，Tommy的身体被伤害很严重，却每次都活了下来。那个打手说Tommy至少在那儿被关了7年……”

他看见实习医学生一双冰蓝色眼睛先是猛地睁大，然后仿佛意识到自己的情绪外露并对此十分抗拒似的，他不易察觉地朝自己相反方向偏了一下脸。但探员还是看到那对冷色瞳仁像被激怒的大型猛兽一样危险地收缩着。

于是他适时地提出，在他去跟Tommy谈出庭作证、以及随之会安排的证人保护项目之前，请Smitty先去跟Tommy谈一谈。Smitty扭过头，一眨不眨地正视了Devereaux探员几秒钟，声音不大却很坚决。

“我不会去帮你们劝说Tommy作证的。”他很清楚做这种大案证人的风险，尤其是当凶嫌依然逍遥法外，并且有钱有势。

“我也不会要求你那么做。”探员将烟头扔在脚边踩灭，望住Smitty的浅蓝色眼睛认真而真诚，就像他们第一次见面时那样，“他信任你，所以在你面前防备是最小的；你是医生，一定知道怎么跟他交谈不会让他觉得不舒服，也一定能从寻常之处发现我们不懂的东西……你知道的，心理健康啊什么的。你不需要去劝那孩子做任何事，也不要跟他提任何和案情相关的事，我只想确认他的心理和精神状态能不能承受。如果他不能，我们依然会把他列入保护计划，安排专家为他做心理和生活辅导，帮他重新过上正常的生活，MI6那边也在通过英国警方寻找他可能的亲人。”

相信Tommy不会因此遇到危险或影响治疗，Smitty考虑片刻，答应了Devereaux探员的请求——只是跟Tommy聊聊天，观察一下他的精神状况。因为Smitty的轮值就快结束，医疗小组的专科医师们上午还要为Tommy做会诊和一系列检查，他们商定第二天晚上Smitty赶在Tommy睡前去他病房看他。

如果说从军和学医的经历让Smitty明白了什么相同的事，那就是世事很少按计划进展——第二天中午，Devereaux从医院打来的电话就将他从睡梦中惊醒了。

那个和Tommy一起送来的beta女孩，死于忽然恶化的病发感染。

Devereaux探员只在电话里告诉他Tommy很难过，但身体状况没受到什么影响，但Smitty还是抓过一件衬衫就往医院赶。

女孩的尸体已经被运往纽约市警局的法医中心，要做法医解剖收集医学证据，为了从健康和情绪两方面保护Tommy，医院和警方一起婉拒了他小心翼翼提出的看昔日小伙伴最后一眼的请求。听说omega男孩没有什么激烈的反应，只是愣了片刻，就像他听别人跟他说其他事情那样，用比同龄人要长的时间吃力而认真地理解了值班护士对他的解释，然后很乖地点了一下头，并不反驳什么，只是一直坐在病床上低头涂涂画画。

Smitty敲了两下病房门。今天执勤的是第一天夜里那名警员，一眼就认出了他，让Smitty比较放心的是，对方依然公事公办地仔细核对了他的胸卡照片和姓名才放他进去。Tommy蜷膝坐在病床中间，这个姿势显得他更瘦小了。Smitty是医学生，早就知道陌生alpha的靠近会让青春期和初成年期的omega有压迫感，可受过身心创伤的Tommy却似乎对他比那些beta和omega医护更放松一些，即使是这么糟糕的日子，仰起脸见是他，omega少年还是露出一个伤感的微笑：“Ryker医生。”

这是Smitty和这孩子不算多的接触里另一个发现：胆怯乖顺得像只小奶猫一 的omega，却也有倔强的一面，虽然微小到或许他自己都没有察觉。比如医生这个称呼，好像Tommy不知怎的就认定了Smitty是真正的医生，坚持这么叫他，Smitty温和地提了两次发现没什么用之后，就不再勉强纠正了。他正琢磨着怎么安慰Tommy，反而是对方少有地主动先开了口，并把膝头摊开的那本册子往Smitty那边轻轻推了一下，像是要给他看。

“Devereaux探员还给我画簿。”

那其实是薄薄一叠普通粗制文具纸用钉起来，外面粘了一张对折的厚广告纸作为封面和封底，看上去那张广告纸应该是来自旧月历。他猜这“画簿”是Tommy在Hailsham用那充样子的“教室”里极为有限的材料自己做的。Smitty想起前日和Devereaux探员交谈时，对方确实提到联合执法组带上法证和法医技术人员去Hailsham进行了初次取证。按理说所有的物品都得被列为证物，不过一本画簿对追捕逃犯和庭审定罪显然都不会有任何帮助，却能给这个除了画画之外身无长物的孩子一些慰藉，所以中年探员动用职权，违了个无伤大雅的规，将Tommy心爱之物交还给了他，同时还送他一筒色号齐全的新素描专用铅笔。Smitty相信这不全是为了建立积极的信任关系以便办案，于是他也这么说出来。

“你的画簿很赞呢，Tommy。Devereaux探员真是个好人，不是吗？”

Tommy使劲点点头表示同意，迟疑了一下，从病院袍有点过长的袖子底下伸出瘦瘦的手指，翻到一页画纸，并不看Smitty，小声道：“这是Kathy。”

那是一副人物半身素描，画面上的少女跟Tommy年纪相当，一头微卷的浅金色长发垂肩，铅笔线条定格了她唇角看似明媚的一笑，可同一个绘者的笔线之下，她的眼睛里却并没有快乐。

Kathy是两个小时前刚刚死去的那个beta女孩的名字。她不是Smitty直接负责的病患，只在被送来时匆忙中瞥见过一眼，对样貌没有什么印象，但他知道死于肾衰或并发症感染的患者通常面部浮肿、五官变型——这也是Tommy没有被允许去看遗体的原因之一。Smitty忽然在那一刻相信……或者说，愿意相信了一会儿他家Desmond的上帝。那无辜的灵魂现在一定是在天堂了吧，她会很欣慰，自己留在一些人心里最终定格的影像，是小伙伴这副画里的样子。

“三周前‘学校’的护士通知Kathy，因为她之前吃的治‘贫血’的药没有效果，让她越来越虚弱，所以Heinze医生要在两天后给她做手术。那时候Lucy老师已经告诉了我们几个年纪比较大的学生……我们吃的药，手术，还有被‘领养’后再也没听说过的那些孩子……所以Kathy和我，都知道那意味着什么。除了英国孤儿院的登记照，Kathy从来没有照过相，所以我画她……”

Smitty本能地想去安慰omega男孩，可刚要开口，忽然意识到，再怎么真诚的安慰，大概都是无济于事的——并不是因为Tommy太脆弱，相反，这孩子其实比战时在18岁生日当天去征兵办公室报名参军的自己还要勇敢得多，毕竟他当年参军时，并不曾想到死，至少不是立刻、时时就需要面对死亡，可这个十七岁的omega少年，在过去的最少7年时间里，每天都要小心翼翼地迈步绕开死神的黑袍裾角，并每天都目睹那些不幸未能错过那冰冷黑影的同伴，以最惨无人道的方式死去…… 可是他咬牙活下来，不曾让他人的罪恶弄脏自己干干净净的善良，甚至用自己从来没得到过的温存善意安慰了其他即将走向死亡的孩童。

原来从初见就有的似曾相识之感，并不只是与他心爱之人相似的动人眼眸。

就像确证他的思绪似的，Tommy忽然扬起一直低垂的头，好像鼓足了勇气那样说道：“我不到10岁就被带到Hailsham了，在这些年里来到Hailsham然后又——”他顿了一下，放轻了声音，“……又离开的同学，我画了很多他们的样子，藏在一块坏掉的楼梯地板底下……还有他们告诉，爸爸妈妈和家乡的事，我也都记得……Ryker医生，你说……如果我把这些都告诉Devereaux探员，他和那些警官们，能不能找到那些同学的家人，让他们得到想念和哀悼，虽然迟到了很多很多……”

与外界社会隔离太久，又没得到过什么正经的学校教育，Tommy显然根本不知道立案、取证、庭审这些是怎么回事，他甚至说不出“证人”这个词，但Smitty立刻就明白了他想做什么，只是万没想到，他们颇费心思地考虑商酌了那么久，最后竟是Tommy自己提出的。

他猜Devereaux当然会很开心；可他不是Devereaux、不是CIA也不是联邦检控官。他是医者，而且是Tommy获救后跟他相处最多的人。他首先考虑的是这个无依无靠的孩子。

“Tommy，嘿，听我说，”他小心合上画簿，看着对方的眼睛特意放慢了语速，“你能在Hailsham那么危险的地方，帮你的同伴做这些，并且愿意帮他们——”他本来想说伸张正义，不确定Tommy是不是能完全明白，于是顺着Tommy的原话转了一下，“——帮他们可能还在的家人知道他们最后的下落，真的很了不起，你是个聪明又勇敢的小伙子。”

他看着那张瘦瘦的小脸又漾起两抹微红，就像被夸赞画作时那样，那双焦糖色大眼睛也亮了起来，Smitty轻按了一下他的手背：“可是，我必须告诉你，这样做虽然特别勇敢，你是在做对的事情，但是可能——不是一定会——会有危险，你能明白吗？”

Tommy显然并不太明白。Smitty从他的画就能看出他其实非常聪明，可到底跟被与世隔绝太久，整个青少年时期都在畸形环境中度过，所以看似容易的话语或事实，他理解起来经常很困难。omega男孩困惑地歪着脑袋，看着他说：“可是Devereaux探员说我现在安全了……”

“他说的没错，警员们会尽力保护你，不光是现在，还有今后，直到那些坏人都被抓住关进监狱。”Smitty和声解释道，“但是现在Emily Hailsham和Hans Heinze他们现在躲了起来，警方还没能抓住他们，如果他们知道了你把这些都告诉了警方，他们可能会想办法伤害你……”看到Tommy眼中一闪而过的惊恐，他赶忙安抚，“当然，Devereaux探员和他的同事们会很好地保护你，不让这种事情发生，可坏人是很坏的，他们就是为了做坏事存在着，没被抓住关起来之前，他们就会一直想伤害好人，所以即使你身边有这些很棒的警员先生，Heinze他们也可能会一直尝试去接近你，对你做一些坏事……所以你有可能会遇到危险，孩子。”

Tommy安静地望着他思考了一会儿，然后很认真地点点头——Smitty发现，这次他的眼睛里没有刚才的惊慌了。

“你是有选择的，Tommy，”Tommy看上去又有些疑惑了，Smitty忙换了简单的解释，“就是说，从现在开始，你做什么，不做什么，都可以自己来决定——你说了算，小伙子。如果你明白了这件事有危险，选择不对警方说你知道的，他们一样会保护你，为你安排新的生活，你可以读书、上大学，等你成年了也可以去工作，无论你决定哪个对你最好、你想那么做，Devereaux探员都会帮助你，但你并不是一定要帮助警方，因为这你的选择、你的权利。”

这大概是第一次有人告诉Tommy，他是有“权利”的，尽管遥远的童年他也听到这个词被大人们偶尔提起，可在本来应该学习它的含义的年岁里，这个机会被残忍地剥夺了。不过就像Smitty相信的那样，omega少年其实非常聪明，只要给予耐心和长一点的时间，其实没有什么事是他想不明白的。男孩很认真地看着他，因为太像Desmond而总让他恍一下神的焦糖色大眼睛目光清澈，让Smitty想到跟Desmond回林奇堡时，清晨去蓝岭山远足，沿路的嫩绿草叶上迎着晨曦滚动的晶莹露珠。

“所以我也有……‘权利’，嗯，选择帮助警方，告诉他们所有我知道的，对吗？只要我愿意？”

Smitty顿了一秒，还是十分郑重地点点头：“当然。”

“那么我想这样做，我会把我知道的都告诉Devereaux探员他们。”

即使在回答护士“被子是不是太热”这种问题，Tommy也要小心翼翼地犹豫一会儿，说出这句话的时候，他却是毫不迟疑的——不知怎的，Smitty发现自己竟然一点儿也不惊讶。

“Tommy，刚才我告诉你的……可能会有危险，你明白我指的是什么，对吗？”不是不佩服omega少年的勇气，可这跟Desmond像了几分的孩子从相遇的一刻就让他有一种莫名的保护欲——并不是对伴侣的那种，更像一个家庭里，alpha兄长的责任感，所以他还是不放心地再次询问，然后得到男孩轻轻的点头确认。

“他们会想杀掉我。我可能会死。”

大概因为从太小的年纪、在太长的时间里见证了太多的杀戮，男孩神色淡静，如同刚刚说的是“一会儿会下雨，我可能被淋湿”这样的话题。这种谈及死亡的反常态度，Smitty其实并不陌生，但通常只会在经历过血腥战争的老兵身上见到，当如此回答他的是个生活在和平年代、未成年的孩子，年轻的医学生倒有些不知所措了，而Tommy却反而带着一点伤感似的淡淡一笑。

“在Hailsham，没有人能像我这样，活这么多年……和我同时被送到那儿的孩子，恐怕现在连模样都没人记得了，很多人只存在了几个月而已……可是我活着。”这是Smitty开始和他交谈以来，Tommy说过的最长的话，这可能耗费了他太多的力气，Smitty看着他停下来，深深吸了口气，“如果有上帝……我猜，祂让我活着，是为了让那么多的孩子，不白白地死……”

这时，Smitty眼角的余光无意中瞄到一直站在病房窗边的警员脸上几近震惊、然后转为些许敬佩的表情。这位执法人员应当不是第一次承担证人保护任务，受害者往往惊恐胆怯，惶惶终日，omega又往往被认为是最柔弱的，何况像Tommy这样被囚禁虐待多年，身心皆受到重创的未成年人。他一定也没想到，这个外表弱不禁风的omega少年，能有如此的决心和勇气吧。

可Smitty却并没有很惊讶。大概因为，他早就亲自见证了更震撼人心的勇敢和牺牲——那并不属于被认为最强大的alpha。事实上，坚韧和刚毅的性格，往往被柔软的心承载。

 

他走出急诊观察病房走廊时，看见Devereaux探员站在门边。迎到对方询问似的眼神，他会意，轻轻一点头。探员的神色明显一松，如释重负地吁出一口气，朝他感激地微微一笑——咎于性格与职业，这位中年beta男人平时喜怒从不形于色，除了和Tommy相处的时候，Smitty还是第一次看到他笑。不过有点出乎他意料的是，CIA探员并没有要去病房的意思，反而转身就要往下楼的电梯那儿去。他本以为对方会立刻去找Tommy谈话或安排他进入证人保护项目。

“唯一活下来的同伴去世了，今天对那孩子来说……是糟糕的一天吧。让他静一静，好好休息一下吧。”

Smitty在那一刻知道，他可以放心Tommy会被尽职地保护和照料了。

不过他没想到，这是Peter Devereaux退休前跟他说的最后一句话，更没想到那天下午是他最后一次见到Tommy，直到接任Devereaux的Mason在三年后联络上他。

第二天下午还没到他接班的时间，Smitty又一次被电话从家里叫到去了医院:哈莱姆一处违建廉租公寓区因为电路老化发生了连环火灾，后来又引发了煤气爆炸，公立医院所有能用得上的人手都被紧急召回医院工作，Smitty虽然还只是个四年级医学院学生，但作为二战老兵，显然有一定极端情况下的急救和生存经验，所以被派上救护车出了从医以来第一次紧急救护现场任务。因为廉租区人口拥挤复杂，还有很多非法移民，光是按照警方提供的户籍核对受伤、死亡和失踪人数就是一项艰巨的工程，建筑图纸上显示的独卧单身小公寓里，搜出四五个伤者、其中三个没有合法身份又不会说英语的情况遍布灾区。Smitty跟着Collins医生在现场连续工作了20个小时，Collins医生因为疲劳过度犯了低血压被强制送回医院总部后，他又自愿顶替一名受伤的消防队急救员跟着消防员们在余烬未灭的残垣断瓦中搜寻伤者，对灾区最后的印象是消防队长朝着他的脸喊着什么，而他因为过度疲劳已经听不到声音，然后似乎被一双结实有力的手臂扶住了，模糊的视线闪过一道亮蓝色标记**，心里还暗暗松了口气，知道是纽约州的增援到了……

他再醒来时，闻见熟悉又似乎久违的薰衣草香皂气味，Desmond用来洗床单被套的那种，林奇堡老家带来的……有些吃力的睁开眼睛，首先看见的是那双熟悉的焦糖色眼睛，注视着他的目光温柔中有着忧虑，然后听见丈夫着急时候就会加重的绵软南方口音。

“没事的，Smitty，你只是太疲惫和脱水，再睡会儿吧……我在这儿陪着你呢。”

好像回到了他们还在服兵役的时候，军营的医疗帐篷，当时还不是他的Beta的小医务兵，在他被关岛热带丛林的疟疾击倒时，彻夜在担架床边看护照料他，他偶尔清醒时，用这软软的口音温柔地安慰他；于是他也和当年一样，昏沉中从被子里伸出手，孩子气地攥住了医务兵的衣角……

这次一合眼，他竟然睡了一天一夜。回医院去报到后，才从Collins医生那里得知，就在他因为那场火灾和爆炸没能去医院的这三天里，Hailsham罪案联合执法组已经在获得会诊专科医师们的同意后，将Tommy加入证人保护计划、带到保密的疗养地进行休养，然后会由FBI为他安排后续治疗和专科手术。现在Tommy已经获得了新的美国公民身份，因为他还没成年，也为他安排了政府监护人，这些都是Devereaux探员动用自己的私人联系，亲自挑选指定的。

这意味着，Emily Hailsham和Hans Heinze落网、案件开审直到宣判结案前，非必要的人员将不被允许获知Tommy的下落或与他联系。而Smitty显然也属于“非必要人员”。

不算当年误会他家Desmond那段黑历史，从小在丛林法则下求生的Smitty看人很少走眼，他知道自己是可以相信那位白发beta探员的，完全不必为Tommy的未来担忧——那孩子会获得很好的医疗照顾，有人关心陪伴，得到受教育的机会……就算他以后决定不做检控方证人，这些也都不会失去。可是看着急诊观察病房那张空荡荡的病床，年轻的alpha医学生还是没法真的丝毫不难过。

这个omega少年虽然年纪小太多，却有着跟Desmond如出一辙的美好内心，强大而温柔，倔强又坦然。Smitty看着Desmond一步步走出童年和少年的阴影，和他相爱，给彼此幸福……他也希望能亲眼看到Tommy过上这样安稳宁静的生活。然而进入证人保护项目以后，Tommy就这样消失了——虽然这次跟他从英国老家的孤儿院“消失”完全不同，是为了他的安全和福祉考虑。

偏偏这些遗憾、担忧和期待，他甚至不能跟Desmond倾诉；Smitty就只能选择了多数善良正直的医者会选择的，在心底默默祝福，然后刻意不再去怀想……直到临近毕业的三年后，突如其来的意外事故夺走他的良师益友，也同时将他推上了此案的医学证人席。

————TBC————

* 关于松鼠牌坚果焦糖（squirrel nut zippers）为什么用zippers（英文最常见意为“拉链”），是一个争论了数十年的民间谜题。因为该品牌和糖果的创始人及命名人Austin Merrill有生之年从未对人透露过命名原因，后人众说纷纭。其中据说源自坎布里奇市原厂老工人们的说法比较背广为接受：20年代生产松鼠糖时使用半机械化切割，进入包装车间前的最后一道工序时，流水线上已经被切好的黄油色糖块排成长长的一排，很像当时的黄铜拉链。

 

** 纽约州（区别于纽约市）州立消防队50年代的制服上有镶鲜红色边的亮蓝色臂徽。


End file.
